


Give me all your love tonight

by Kori_Hime



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Given - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, akiharu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Akihiko retornou para o apartamento de Haruki na noite de seu aniversário, o motivo era que ele havia esquecido de dar o seu presente.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Give me all your love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Given e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores.
> 
> A música inspiração é a Give Me All Your Love do Whitesnake
> 
> As demais músicas são do CD acústico Starkers in Tokyo lançado em 1998.

Assim que os rapazes deixaram o apartamento, após a comemoração de seu aniversário, Haruki foi até o banheiro. A máquina de lavar ficava entre a pia e o armário suspenso. O apartamento não era muito grande, é verdade, mas ele conseguia se virar muito bem ali.

Tirou as roupas da máquina que havia centrifugado e colocou dentro do cesto, levando para a varanda. Aproveitava o calor ameno da primavera para deixar as roupas penduradas na corda de varal do lado de fora. Deixava ali as camisetas, as cuecas e as meias penduradas, lavaria depois as calças jeans e as camisas de flanela para não pegar pelos. Aprendeu a lavar roupas antes mesmo de se mudar para a capital, quando ajudava sua mãe nas tarefas domésticas enquanto ela estava trabalhando.

A lembrança da adolescência trouxe saudosismo e ele pegou o celular do bolso ligando para a irmã. Eles haviam trocado mensagens pela manhã, quando ela o parabenizou, mas ouvir a voz de Mei era sempre gratificante. Conversaram por pouco tempo, já que ela estava ocupada com uma encomenda de bolos para entregar, não queria atrapalhar o trabalho da irmã então desejou boa noite e prometeu visitá-los no final do mês.

Assim que deixou as calças na máquina de lavar, e preencheu o compartimento de sabão em pó e amaciante, o celular vibrou em seu bolso.

Haruki estava todo atrapalhado com os produtos nas mãos e os guardou no armário, lavando a mão em seguida. Secou as mãos na calça mesmo e pegou o aparelho, pensando que poderia ser a sua irmã retornando a ligação.

— Demorou para atender.

— Akihiko? Esqueceu algo?

— Sim, eu estou voltando para seu apartamento.

— Oh! Ok! Eu vou te esperar.

Haruki olhou para a tela do aparelho até a luz se apagar. Kaji estava retornando para seu apartamento, e àquela hora da noite. O que ele havia esquecido para ter que retornar? Olhou pela sala, depois voltou ao quarto, não havia nada diferente ali que denunciasse ser de outra pessoa, senão os seus próprios pertences.

Ele passou a mão no cavanhaque e se sentou no sofá. Intrigado, olhou no celular novamente, havia passado poucos minutos, mas decidiu abrir a porta e o aguardar na entrada do prédio. Contudo, Akihiko já estava subindo as escadas com o capacete na mão.

Haruki pensou então que ele estava nas proximidades.

— Oe, você esqueceu alguma coisa mesmo? — Perguntou, mais nervoso por vê-lo novamente sozinho naquela noite do que de fato preocupado com ele ter esquecido alguma coisa. Afinal de contas, poderia devolver o que quer que fosse no outro dia quando se encontrassem no estúdio para o ensaio.

— Sim, esqueci algo importante. — Akihiko disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Os olhos dele se fecharam rapidamente e um sorriso delineou seus lábios fazendo Haruki prender a respiração. Sentia-se estólido diante de Kaji, e o rubor em sua face era inevitável.

— O que é? — Perguntou, mais uma vez.

— Seu presente de aniversário. — Akihiko falou tranquilamente, enquanto entrava no apartamento, parando na porta ainda aberta.

— Oh! Meu presente? — Haruki levou a mão aos fios de cabelo e sorriu amplamente. — Vocês já me deram uma boa diversão nesta noite, não precisava de mais nada. — Falou sincero.

— Ah! É mesmo? — Akihiko pressionou os lábios novamente, o cheiro de cigarro pairava sobre ele e Haruki podia sentir o aroma escapar pela boca dele. — Não quer nem saber qual é o seu presente?

— Falando dessa forma, está até me deixando curioso. — Ele balançou a cabeça e percebeu que ainda conversavam na porta. — Entre, por favor. Antes que algum vizinho reclame que estamos fazendo do corredor meu hall de sala social de novo.

Assim que fechou a porta sentiu o corpo de Akihiko próximo demais de suas costas. A cabeça dele estava pertinho e então sentiu o ar quente em sua orelha, enquanto ele falava.

— Eu percebi que não te dei os parabéns devidamente. — As mãos de Akihiko foram em direção a cintura de Haruki, esse, por sua vez, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo com a aproximação do colega de banda.

— Você não precisa... — Disse, virando o corpo e deparando-se com aquele par de olhos intensos. Akihiko exalava sensualidade.

As pessoas se apaixonavam muito facilmente por ele, e Haruki sentia-se tão baixo por ter se deixado levar pela aura cafajeste que ele emitia. Ter se deixado apaixonar pelo homem misterioso que as vezes não fazia sentido nenhum, outras vezes parecia ser tão receptivo, e as vezes até demais para o gosto de Haruki.

— Eu insisto. — Ele falou e inclinou a cabeça mais para frente, os lábios pressionaram os de Haruki e ele então sentiu o piercing da boca de Akihiko.

Foi um beijo leve, se não fosse pelas mãos de Kaji apertando sua cintura. A língua depois preenchendo sua boca, ali também havia um piercing que fez Haruki se desmanchar com a sensação de prazer que proporcionava no beijo.

Ele levou as mãos aos ombros de Akihiko e inclinou o corpo mais para frente, sentindo o peito arfar enquanto era abraçado com mais força. A intensidade do beijo foi diminuindo até que sentiu falta da língua do baterista dentro de sua boca.

— Vamos fumar. — Akihiko falou, virando o corpo e abrindo a porta da varanda. — Estava lavando roupa? — Ele perguntou, apontando para a camiseta pendurada no cabide do varal.

Haruki, por sua vez, ainda estava parado no meio da sala, sentindo todas as sensações gostosas passando pelo seu corpo. Havia recebido um beijo de presente de aniversário, era isso mesmo?

— Hã? Ah! Sim, eu havia esquecido essas peças na máquina. — Ele esfregou a mão no pescoço, sentia um rompante de felicidade se misturar com surpresa e seu coração só não saiu pela boca porque era anatomicamente impossível. Mas a sensação poderia ser aquela mesma.

Akihiko esticou o braço e ofereceu o cigarro entre seus dedos. Haruki caminhou sem pressa até ele e pegou o cigarro, levando-o a boca. Sua mão tremia levemente e não era por causa da temperatura da varanda. Estava ainda surpreso com o que havia acontecido.

Ele tragou e soltou a fumaça em seguida, tentando controlar a ansiedade que dominava seu peito. Akihiko, porém, não ajudou muito, segurando suas mãos quando ele deixou o cigarro pendurado na boca.

— Feliz aniversário. — Disse, e Haruki quase deixou o cigarro despencar da boca ao responder o cumprimento.

— Obrigado. — Ele foi obrigado a soltar a mão de Kaji para salvar o cigarro, segurando-o em seguida para limpar a brasa que caiu na roupa. Akihiko não o deixou pensar no que fazer em seguida, porque o tomou novamente num abraço e o beijou na boca.

Ele deixou um gemido escapar entre um longo beijo e outro. O piercing era sensual, assim como os movimentos que Akihiko proporcionava enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele era tão bom naquilo que deixou Haruki enciumado pelas vezes que o viu beijar outras pessoas. Mas, naquele momento, era ele quem tinha total atenção do baterista.

Só não sabia até quando essa atenção ia durar.

Akihiko parecia alguém volátil.

O cigarro queimou até o final entre os dedos de Haruki, ele jogou o restante na lixeira e ofereceu uma cerveja para Akihiko.

— Podemos ouvir uma música?

— Claro. — Nakayama abriu a cerveja e bebeu um gole, sentiu-se cheio de sede. E as surpresas não acabavam, quando Akihiko selecionou a música no aplicativo do celular, a melodia de voz e guitarra acústica tomou conta do apartamento pequeno. — Whitesnake? Não sabia que gostava dessa banda.

— Parece que ainda tenho alguma novidade para oferecer. — Akihiko sorriu. — Minha mãe gosta dessa banda, e eu acabei aprendendo as músicas de tanto que ela ouvia quando eu era mais jovem. Acho que essas músicas a confortaram durante a separação. Quando eu chegava da escola, sempre a via no sofá perdida em pensamentos enquanto esse CD tocava no aparelho.

— Hmm... essas canções nesse formato acústico realmente parece uma boa para corações partidos. — Ele riu sem graça. — Ah! Desculpe, não queria ofender a sua mãe.

— Você não ofendeu, ela realmente estava de coração partido, mas a música ajudou-a com isso. — Akihiko se aproximou de Haruki e segurou novamente suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. O som da voz de David Coverdale preenchia seus ouvidos, mas Haruki poderia jurar que ouvia seu coração bater forte quando Akihiko o abraçou e iniciou os passos para um lado e para o outro. Estavam dançando The Deeper the Love, enquanto Vandenberg dedilhava a guitarra de forma tão aprazível que trazia uma paz.

Não resistiu e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Akihiko quando Is this love iniciou. Ele não era tão conhecedor da banda, mas essa música era um clássico, e não deixava de aquecer o momento romântico.

Só a constatação disso deixou Haruki extasiado, os dedos apertaram a camisa de Akihiko, que passou a beijá-lo no pescoço. A música acústica embalou o corpo dos dois pelos quarenta minutos seguidos que passaram como num piscar de olhos, e quando perceberam já estavam de volta a primeira música.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá e o clima quente entre eles não se dissipou. Não perdendo tempo, estava agora no colo de Kaji, as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas por baixo da camiseta, e o gosto da cerveja se misturava com o beijo urgente que trocavam.

Haruki não poderia imaginar e muito menos sonhar em como era tão bom estar naqueles braços. Mas aquela faísca em seu peito começou a aumentar, até que ele pousou as mãos sobre o peito de Akihiko e o olhou.

Kaji parecia surpreso com a pausa repentina, ainda mais porque suas mãos tentavam a todo custo se embrenhar por dentro das calças de Nakayama.

— Você decidiu vir aqui propositalmente? Ou foi de caso pensado?

— Faz diferença? — Akihiko jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando suas costas no sofá.

— Bem, faz toda a diferença para mim. — Ele falou sem jeito, nunca dialogaram sobre seus sentimentos. E de repente ele aparecia em seu apartamento com tantos beijos? Era no mínimo de se suspeitar de algo.

— Eu estava indo beber uma última cerveja e pensei, por que não fazer isso com ele?

— Ah! Então foi só isso?

— Só? — Akihiko franziu o cenho. — Eu estava pensando em você, e queria ficar com você. Só isso, você me pergunta.

— Desculpe, eu... — Haruki sentou-se ao lado de Kaji no sofá, percebendo que havia falado demais. Mas aquilo de fato o estava incomodando. — Eu não quero ser apenas uma lembrança no meio da noite, você entende?

Akihiko balançou a cabeça e esticou a mão até pegar a de Nakayama.

— Eu penso em você pela manhã também. — ele respondeu, fazendo o outro sorrir.

— Ora, isso muda um pouco as coisas. — Haruki falou, levando a outra mão ao rosto do colega. — Você está de verdade aqui?

— Pareço uma miragem?

— Na verdade, parece. — Disse, achando-se bobo pela declaração.

O rosto tornou-se rubro, mas ele não ficou envergonhado por isso, mas pelo o que viria a seguir. Retornou ao colo de Akihiko e se permitiu mais liberdade para aproveitar aquele presente. Pensaria no amanhã depois.

Deitou-se na cama de solteiro, e mesmo que ela não fosse muito grande, era proporcional para os dois. Ou pelo menos para Akihiko conseguir se movimentar sem dificuldades ao remover a camiseta, ajoelhado no colchão.

Haruki também tirava a dele e por um momento ficou preocupado porque ele não havia se preparado nem nada para aquela noite. Aquele pensamento o travou momentaneamente e Akihiko notou.

— O que foi?

— Eu não tenho proteção em casa, na verdade eu não sei se estou pronto para isso. — Disse, aproveitando que o quarto estava com as luzes apagadas, somente a claridade da sala iluminava um pouco seus corpos.

— Ah! Isso? — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans e tirou um pacote de camisinha.

— Você estava planejando tudo?

— Não tudo, mas eu acho que é sempre bom a gente ser preventivo. — Akihiko inclinou o corpo para frente e o beijou, puxando em seguida seus lábios inferiores com uma leve mordida. — Podemos ir para o banheiro, posso te ajudar a se preparar para o que vem depois.

Nakayama fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça descansar no travesseiro, envergonhado porque sabia do que ele estava falando. Os beijos de Akihiko sobre seu peito se iniciaram quando ele estava quase se levantando. As mãos dele acariciavam sua pele, enquanto a língua lambia o mamilo. Haruki gemeu com a carícia sendo repetida no outro mamilo. Eles se beijaram novamente, enquanto o corpo de Kaji se movia sobre o seu de forma lenta.

— A gente pode fazer muitas coisas, não precisamos ter pressa para ir até o fim hoje — Foi o que ele disse, enquanto puxava a calça de Haruki. Completamente livre de roupas, foi analisado pelos olhos verdes de Akihiko, não sentiu vergonha, apenas a sensação de ser desejado por um homem.

E aquilo era tão bom.

Os beijos e as carícias de Kaji aumentavam a medida que Nakayama gemia e se movimentava na cama, correspondendo ao toque.

Acabaram a noite de fato no banheiro, ambos embaixo do chuveiro rindo juntos ao tentar compartilhar o mesmo espaço. A cama, que a princípio parecia pequena demais para eles, se tornou tão agradável por fazê-lo dormir bem juntinhos, com a cabeça sobre o peito de Akihiko, enquanto a perna se embrenhava entre as dele. Era quente, confortável, como se fosse sob medida para seu amor.

Sentindo um beijo em sua testa, meio sonolento, Haruki ouvia ainda música que se repetia mais e mais vezes do celular de Akihiko que estava na mesa da sala, até que ele parou de tocar, provavelmente porque a bateria do aparelho acabou.

Mas Kaji ainda fez questão de finalizar o refrão, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Give me all your love tonight

(Me de todo o seu amor esta noite)

I'll do anything you want

(Eu farei tudo o que você quiser)

Just give me all of your loving tonight

(Só me dê todo o seu amor esta noite)


End file.
